Lyons and Liars
by Red Lion Ranger
Summary: A collection of mini stories regarding the most famous couple in the East. The in your face, blunt Sarah Lyons and the deceptive, clever Lone Wanderer have had many moments. Read about the couple that helped shape the future of the Capital Wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

First impressions

The GNR Garrison was facing a large attacking force of super mutants. Although extremely unintelligent, and disorganized; the big uglies made up for it in numbers, firepower, and resilience. The attack that was currently happening was a large scale, full on frontal assault. While the Brotherhood remained on top of things with their tactical positioning, they were beginning to be worn down by the onslaught of muties.

Things were actually looking a little grim that is until the station got some morale boosting news:

Lyons Pride was on their way.

Lyons Pride was the Brotherhood of Steel's A team. The squad of specialists held in the highest regard within the Citadel. A small task force composed of Sentinel Lyons, Paladin Vargas, Knight Captain Colvin, Initiate Jennings, and Initiate Reddin were on their way through Chevy Chase mowing down the frankensteins.

That is when She first encountered him.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

The pride and I were making it to the GNR station in record timing. We finally hit a spot near the station that seemed to be with no uglies in sight. As we weaved through a broken, decrepit building following the sounds of distant gunfire, some of the muties got the drop on us.

Literally.

Two of them hopped from the third floor and it surprised us. Jennings was supposed to check the high points. Before I even got the chance to react, or scold my brother he was hit in the neck with a sledgehammer and sent sprawling on the ground as his helmet broke. Colvin sniped the assailant between the eyes from point blank range while Vargas, Reddin, and I made short work of the other one. Not a second after we heard the sound of an unfamiliar weapon coming distantly behind us, while an angry mutant screamed. Vargas and I dragged Jennings back behind a small alleyway and laid him on the mattress we passed by earlier. I told Vargas to check on him and gave Colvin instructions to watch the front from around the corner. Reddin stayed with Vargas at his request.

He looked distraught, poor man always had to help train the initiates in live combat, and he always took the casualties personally.

I ran back to where we started and checked around the corner. I quickly saw one mutant and began opening fire on him, he screamed a mixture of agony and anger as the laser lances burned through his green skin. But he wasn't done.

"STUPID WOMAN! YOUR DEAD!" He clumsily fired his Chinese assault rifle while I took cover behind a wall. That's when the unfamiliar shot fired again.

Right next to me.

It sounded like a piece of metal being hit by a hammer, and I saw the muzzle flash from the corner of my eye and then watched as the mutants head exploded, pieces of skull and brain went everywhere and an eyeball landed right in front of me. I looked back and trained my laser rifle up where the shot came from.

There was no one there. It was like the mysterious marksmen vanished.

But then I heard a voice.

"I'm friendly, when I show myself please refrain from shooting me."

The voice was deep, smooth and had a disarming velvety tone. I lowered my rifle as I finally noticed that where I had been staring, the air was distorted and a little shiny, as though the light was being reflected and bent in millions of different directions.

After a fierce electric sound he appeared out of thin air in the spot where the lights disturbance was. He had on a skin tight black suit with an intimidating golden visor, over it he wore a green duster coat with some brown combat boots, and a sheriffs hat that matched the outfit quite well. At his side was a sword that had an interesting design on the handle and if you watched carefully enough there was an electric wave that would course through the metal. In his hands he carried a weapon I had never seen or heard about. It looked very advanced even though some of it was made of wood, or at least looked like it. I could see brass knuckles on his hands along with a 10mm submachine gun on the side where the sword wasn't.

Overall he was an impressive sight, and by the trail of headless mutant bodies he left behind him, he was not your average waster riff raff.

Still though he was not a brother, not in the Lyons pride, so in my current mindset, he was just an experienced soldier. And whatever he was he shouldn't be here. I already have two initiates and one of them was down.

I quickly thought to myself about how I have no idea who this man is so I couldn't trust him.

I finally sighed and told him, "Look I don't know who you are, but you don't belong here. The super mutants have overrun our brothers at the Galaxy News Radio building, and a small squad along with myself are headed to back them up."

His head tilted a little bit and his visor reflected an emotionless expression. I looked down and remembered I had a man down, and we may actually need a little help...I couldn't give an outsider the notion that we were in a moment of weakness so I merely added a little invitation for him to join us. "You can tag along if you want. But keep your head down and try not to do anything...stupid. "

* * *

**Wanderer's POV**

I was merely headed to Galaxy News Radio station to question the Three-Dog guy about the whereabouts of my father. But just my luck I run into a bunch of super mutants.

I hate those freakin things.

Haven't seen any since I helped Big Town out with their predicament. They were still as stupid as ever, and my gauss rifle definitely still worked wonders.

I love that freakin gun.

My Chinese stealth armor strategy works just like a charm on them and just seeing the mixture of surprise and anger on their faces as they die makes me feel great. Ever since I infiltrated Germantown police headquarters I have held no mercy for these monstrosities. Maybe they are mutated humans, maybe not. Either way I don't care they will die gruesome deaths at my hand. Just thinking about those bags full of human remains and blood splattered walls make me feel angry at this cold, cruel world.

I carved my way through some ghoul infested sewers and began carving through the super mutants of Chevy Chase North when I spotted her. She came around the corner wearing some power armor that looked just like the outcasts power armor, except grey. She had a laser rifle and was trying to take out a master with it. She got about three shots on it before she took cover behind a wall. I took advantage of the distraction and shot the mutie right between his eyes. His head exploded and I almost laughed out loud when the woman looked around for me.

After I revealed myself to her, she gave me an annoying high and mighty speech on how I shouldn't be there. Then she told me I could "tag along" as if I needed her permission. As annoying as her arrogant attitude was, I remained friendly. "Judging by your appearance I presume you are from the Brotherhood of Steel?"

Her head seemed to swell up even more. "You are correct, I am Sentinel Lyons of the Lyon's Pride. Don't worry we're on your side. At least I hope so."

By now I was tired of small talk, even though my visor could not show it. So I went straight to the task at hand. Maybe I would need some assistance getting to the GNR building. "You mentioned something about Galaxy News Radio?"

Her eyes became steel, "There aren't a lot of safe places in the ruins right now, but the Galaxy News Radio building is sort of our port in the storm. Unfortunately, the building's been hit pretty hard lately. We're their backup. So if there are no more questions, we really need to move out."

With that we headed around the corner of an alley where four other BoS were. One of them was laying on a mattress bleeding from his neck.

Lyon's asked the one who was firing around the corner with a sniper rifle what the situation was. His sniper rifle cracked a few more times before he responded. "All clear Sentinel, five mutants released from their torment. The rest are keeping their heads down."

The way he worded that made me think. I liked the idea that every super mutant I killed had a grateful human underneath that tough green shell. Lyons looked over at the man wearing a recon helmet and asked for Jennings. I presume she must've been talking about the guy on the mattress. The haughty looking fellow merely responded "Negative, piece of the power helmet broke off into his neck. Severed the jugular."

The Sentinel looked downcast and that is when the sniper glanced over at me and asked if I was a new recruit. I was about to give a hearty heck no, but Lyons beat me to the punch, "just a stray we picked up."

A stray...wow...

She proceeded to give orders to another masked soldier with an assault rifle while the sniper welcomed me. He seemed to be eyeing my gauss rifle down. Anything with a scope is likely to catch a professional marksman's eye.

It was only a matter of time before we went back to the fray of combat. This Lyons pride group certainly did impress me. Colvin the sniper was a crackshot, and he was actually a friendly and down to earth fellow. Vargas was brave and acted as a guardian for Reddin who was the assault rifle wielding initiate. The Lyons woman definitely knew her place in combat as well, even with a simple laser rifle. We swept through the buildings in no time. I seemed to impress the hardy group by not only keeping up with them, but exceeding them in kills.

Not that I was that much better than them...my gauss rifle and stealth suit just proved to be much more efficient than their equipment. After dispatching a good amount of muties we found ourselves in the courtyard where a bunch of Brotherhood were making a stand taking cover behind sandbags and pillars. Plenty of super mutant dead bodies riddled the ground, but the occasional gray T-45d suit was laying lifeless on the ground as well.

After clearing the area, I sat on the fountain next to a dead soldier with a large weapon next to him as the others got a status report.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

The outsider we picked up was a great fighter and definitely pulled his weight. The suit he was wearing had some kind of cloaking device that worked perfectly in correspondence with his calculating movements. The unique gun that he held normally took the mutants out in one shot to the head, besides an overlord which he shot in the back of the head and it fell down. When it began to struggle to get back up he pulled his sword out and decapitated it.

Colvin and him seemed to get along well, marksman bonding I guess. He didn't talk that much, just focused on the job ahead. When we arrived in the plaza the Brothers that were beaten down, holding the fort seemed to get second wind.

"It's the Pride! To arms brothers, to arms!" Were the cries behind the sandbags. We cleared the place in no time.

About two minutes passed before I heard Vargas yelling out for Initiate Reddin. I quickly looked to see what was going on in time to see the bus on the left side of the building explode with Reddin caught in the blast radius. Vargas yelled out "REDDIN!" As a super mutant behemoth ran through the fire and rubble.

A behemoth. The thing was about fourteen feet tall and carried a fire hydrant. This was the first time I would meet one in combat.

Vargas was strafing away from the huge beast while everyone concentrated fire on it. The giant seemed to merely shrug off all of projectiles coming at him. The sound of the hammer hitting metal sounded off in front of all of us as a big mass of distorted blue energy hit the monster in the face making it stumble backwards a few steps.

The figure of the duster coat clad man appeared out of thin air pointing at me. From his mask came the words, "Grab that giant gun right there!" He pointed at the fat man next to one of my dead brothers on the fountain.

As much as I hated the fact that he gave me an order, I grabbed the fat man anyway. I loaded the mini nuke as the behemoth chased the stranger. He yelled for me to go ahead and fire even though he was in the blast radius. I fired and it hit directly behind the massive mutants left leg.

The small mushroom cloud lit up the sunset sky as the monsters leg exploded. It let out a guttural roar of agony as it landed on its face. The boy seemed to be fine and was standing directly in front of it.

Everyone began cheering, but it was a bit early.

The mutant suddenly seemed to Spring back into life as it crawled angrily towards the boy. The fire hydrant swung towards him, he fired his rifle at its hand. The beast screamed in pain as he let go of it's fire hydrant weapon mid swing. As the boy began reloading the mutant swatted at him with his other hand. But he dropped the rifle and ducked under the huge hand.

He then jumped onto it's back, drew his sword and brought it down Into its neck. Electric currents coursed through the not so gentle giant. And then as he held the sword there he pulled out his 10mm smg with his other hand and unloaded a whole clip into the back of its head.

The beast was finally slain. And I had to admit, it was done with much style.

After the outsider hopped down, he went over to Reddin's mangled remains. Barely recognizable and a gory mess there she was.

He stooped over her and lowered his head. Paying his respects I presume. This opened my eyes a little bit. He fought well, and he even had the decency and compassion to pay his respects for a fallen comrade he barely even knew. I approached him and without looking up he merely said, "I'm sorry for Reddin."

One sentence but his deep voice held a different tone of sincerity that reached into me.

"She died well. In the end that's all that really matters."

He stood up and took off his hat with one hand and pressed a button on the top of his visor with the other hand. The visor mechanically sheathed upwards into his hood revealing tan skin and deep brown eyes on a stubbled, handsome face. He looked to be young...maybe around 20.

His sad eyes looked to be older though. While passive, his stare held a dangerous feel to it. As he pulled the black hood back his unkempt black hair fell across his forehead. It was dark but had a shiny sheen to it. The way it flowed in waves complimented his already good looks.

"So on another note, you guys looking for new recruits?" He said this with a smirk and an air of sarcasm. Any other person I probably would have yelled at or given my famous steel glare.

But this boy got a different reaction from me. I raised my eyebrow and smirked back at least that's what Vargas told me I did. "You can handle yourself, I'll give you that...but let's not get carried away."

He merely smiled a toothy smile and nodded. We exchanged a few more words and then he went on to go inside the building. As soon as he left, I heard the sound of chuckling behind me.

I turned around to Colvin who was giving me a weird look. "Sentinel I've always thought it would be Gallows that you would fall for!"

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

When Sarah heard those words come from Colvin she immediately became red. Whether from agitation, or embarrassment, or maybe a mixture of both; she took it out on the marksmen by slapping the side of his head. "What makes you think I like the outsider?"

Colvin rubbed the side of his now stinging head. "Well not only did allow him to stay with us during the fight, but you had an actual conversation with him. And...you smiled this weird lopsided grin..."

Sarah glared daggers at him as he made a mockery of the way she previously smiled at the wanderer

After a while outside making sure the area was completely mutant free Sarah took the boys inside the station to rest up for the night. It had been a day, a long day of mutie bashing. Vargas and Colvin went and sat at a table and played a game of cards with Knight Sergeant Wilks while Sarah stood at the front talking to the other brothers.

About five minutes passed by when the Wanderer trudged out of the upstairs door. His mask and hood were still off but the sheriffs hat held fast to his black haired head. The powerful rifle was connected to his back by a magnetized plate on his stealth armor, made to hold guns in place. He made his way downstairs and was about to head out the door without saying goodbye until he was stopped.

Sarah stood in front of him with crossed arms, "Where are you going?"

His tired eyes met her blue ones and she saw the anxiety held in them. He held a scowl on his face.

"I'm heading out to the Museum of Technology In downtown D.C., now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my wa-"

Sarah interrupted sharply "No. You need to rest. D.C. Is dangerous, even for someone with your skill set. You need to be fresh when you head there."

The boy frowned. "You don't understand. My father is gone. And the only way I can even hope to find him is if I run an errand for three dog. It's a matter of urgency, and I've put it off for too long."

Sarah's eyes widened as she realized who she was talking to.

The kid from vault 101 titled by Three Dog as the Lone Wanderer.

Even then Sarah realized, Lone Wanderer or not; he still needed rest.

"It is dark, downtown D.C. Is crawling with the big uglies. You are in no condition to go there right now. You need to rest."

The Lone Wanderer balled his fist up and then relaxed, his face went from tired and stoic, to extremely angry, to a sad look. He sighed and finally gave in. "You know Sentinel, if your voice wasn't so assertive and you hadn't impressed me earlier in combat; I probably would've just brushed right past you and went about my business. I guess I can stay and rest until the sun rises again."

Sarah smirked again, she was victorious. They both walked up the stairs and took a right. For the next hour Colvin, Vargas, Sarah, and the Wanderer talked.

Colvin and the Wanderer talked about guns, mostly concerning the vault kids Gauss rifle. They all exchanged jokes and stories. Overall it was a good time. Even Vargas seemed to warm up to the outsider a little...and he most definitely is the most prideful of Lyons Pride.

The Lone Wanderer was very different from them yet similar in a way. His combat style was more independent while theirs utilized a squad based strategy. He was very intelligent even up to par with the scribes as Sarah noted to herself. He was not some average wastelander.

When everyone began retiring off to bed the Wanderer went to sit by Sarah on her bed.

"I've run into a good amount of people so far in these wastes, but you guys are alright. Even if you are a little cocky." He grinned a little and looked down as he said the last words.

"Well...it's better than being too modest. Like you vault boy." She looked him over as his brown eyes met her blue eyes.

"Call me Leo Sentinel." The words rolled out of his mouth as he smiled at her.

"And you call me Sarah." She smiled that lopsided grin again. The Lone Wanderer named Leo took a moment to appreciate that awkward, dorky grin and then stood up. He began to walk away as he said.

"Goodnight Sarah, see you in the morning."

From across the room Sarah heard Colvin laugh, "uh oh the fearsome Sentinel Lyons has a crush!"

"CAN IT COLVIN!" And that's when Colvin felt an empty can of pork n' beans hit him in the face.

When Sarah and the pride got up the next morning she looked around for the mysterious Leo. She asked Wilks where he was at, but he told her that he had left as soon as the sun rose.

Sarah felt disappointment well up in her much to her chagrin. As she began to mobilize the pride and get ready to return to the Citadel, she noticed a piece of paper torn from a book barely showing from under her pillow. She read the words:

_I know I said I would see you guys in the morning, but I just had to go. I hope you all understand. Give my regards to Colvin and Vargas. Hopefully we will meet again soon Sarah Lyons._

_P.S. I didn't mean to lie to you Lyons.  
-Leo Lionhart_

She smirked a little bit as she crumpled the page up. Things just got a little more interesting in the Capital Wasteland. But there were two words she just had to whisper out loud as though the wanderer were right in front of her.

"You Liar."

**_-A/N_**

**_Hey there guys I'm Red Lion Ranger creator of the Ghost Squad! Within this story we will be peering into a collection of mini stories which involve the Lone Wanderer and Sarah Lyons. I've always seen this relationship as a kind of complicated relationship but together we will explore just what exactly is between these two titans of the East. Thank you, love you guys! Feel free to review I want to hear your opinions!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Shut Down

**Sarah's POV**

My father and I stood in front of the door in the Courtyard to greet the frantic visitors. What entered surprised me, it was three scientist looking types, with a man dressed in regular Brahmin skin clothes. Standing taller than them was that crazy kid from vault 101.

Leo...he had the same outfit as when I first met him, but this time he held a black assault rifle with a scope and a suppressor. On his back I saw the handle of his Gauss rifle. The sword was at his left side, and on his right was a scoped .44 magnum. His mask was on and from what I could tell he was looking down at the ground and slouching. His duster was riddled with wear and tear and there were a few black spots indicating energy weapon damage.

Beside him stood an even larger figure possibly 6'5 wearing a suit I only remember seeing in some books. The T-51b power armor. This man held a combat shotgun in his arms and a combat knife was in a sheath across his chest. On his back was a missile launcher. He was very intimidating in stature. He had a few black marks across his armor as well.

These people had just finished a fight and it looked as though the Wanderer and the Armored man took most of the heat.

The moment was intense as the head scientist Dr. Li was basically panicking. The entire time. It turns out the Brotherhoods arch nemesis the Enclave was rearing their ugly head here now. That's great muties and crazed Uncle Sam extremists with even better armor and weapons than us.

A combination made in heaven.

My father exchanged a few words with Leo and then he pointed him to the door of the A-ring. My father walked up to me as the Wanderer and the Armored man walked towards the huge doors. The guy in armor had his hand clasped around Leo's shoulder.

"Sarah I understand from your GNR reports that you are familiar with the Lone Wanderer. What I want you to do is personally show him around and talk with him a little bit...James the man that was killed that lead project purity was his father."

My eyes widened, just the last time I had seen him about a month ago he had been looking for his dad. I looked at my father with understanding, "Alright Elder, I will make my way to find him now."

I looked for around twenty minutes yet I could not find him, it was like he disappeared from the entire premises. I checked the A-ring, B-ring, the laboratory, and now here I. was In the A-ring again.

Twenty minutes of just searching for someone took its toll on me, and finally I just quit before I got too frustrated. I made my way to the Den, and inside was the armored man talking to one of my Pride members: Gallows.

Gallows is a man of few words and apparently the big man in T-51b armor had few words as well. I asked him where Leo was and he pointed to the inner room where the Dens beds are. Turns out the mans a ghoul by the name of Charon, wonder how Leo and him met...

I stepped into the room and looked around, no one was there except for the sound of Three Dog from the radio...I was about to turn around and ask Charon where he really went until I heard pitiful, shaky voice from the corner of the room "Sarah?"

My eyes zeroed in where his voice came from and after a second look I saw the distortion of the air and light in a humanoid shape sitting on the bed. The electric sound sounded off and there he was clad in his duster and stealth suit. He had the sheriffs hat in his hands and his face was tilted towards it.

I walked towards him and softly whispered "It's me. You ok?" Normally I'm not really gentle, but he just lost his dad. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost my father...

He didn't reply, he just sat there. I looked him over and figured right now I couldn't do anything, and I better just leave.

At least that's what my mind thought.

Something inside me made me walk over to him and press the button I saw him press at the GNR station in order to sheath his visor. He did not move as the visor moved upwards revealing his tan skin, and puffy red eyes. His brown eyes so lively and hopeful, yet sad when I first met him now only held an empty despair. We both said nothing as I pulled the black hood down and as his hair fell down into his face he made no move to push it out from in front of his eyes.

Tears began to stream down his face gathering into his thin beard. He finally made eye contact with me for a brief moment as he cried silently. It was very pitiful.

I took a seat next to him on the bed with my power armor on. He was still staring into his hat with that blank sad look.

We just sat there in each other's presence and stayed like that for about ten minutes. Finally he spoke up. His voice was deep, rich and charismatic normally but now it was shaky, cracked, and weak.

"Why couldn't it have been me this time?" He got louder as anger started to build up in him, "it should have been me that died!"

I looked him over and his shoulders were trembling, his eyes fixated on the hat. I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him but to no avail. "Hey listen it's not your fault, I'm sure your father wouldn't want you t..."

"Shut up."

His voice came out a hoarse growl. It surprised me not only that he interrupted me, but he actually intimidated ME. He shrugged my hand off of his shoulder and finally looked up from the hat and looked me straight in the face. In the silence we heard the radio in the background from across the room:

"All right, children. It's time for Three Dog to be honest with ya. Here it is, plain as day - I used to think we were all well and truly messed up. The good ole U.S. of A... ahhh, she's a mess. I had pretty much written us all off. But that was before a certain kid from Vault 101... I've always given it to you straight, have I not? For good or ill, Galaxy News Radio has been the voice of truth on these airwaves. So believe me when I tell you that I was wrong. Dead wrong. That kid from Vault 101 is the Last, Best Hope of humanity. We'll get through this, children. You just gotta believe. For now, listen close, as I share yet another of our friend's adventures..."

As Three Dog continued by telling about Leo saving some captives from the hands of super mutants near project purity, Leo looked down again. "You hear that? Last, Best Hope of humanity. I bring hope to humanity, but It seems I've lost hope myself."

I spoke gently again "Leo...you can't save them all."

"Maybe your right...maybe your not. But it doesn't matter I've let enough people die and now my own father, the only person I have been able to trust and the only piece of me left is dead." His solemn voice carried on,

"This hat and duster that I wear over the stealth suit, used to belong to a man by the name of Lucas Simms. He was the sheriff of Megaton and he was the first person I came in contact with out of the vault. He was a good man, reminded me a lot of my dad actually. About one day into staying in Megaton a man by the name of Mr. Burke tried to convince me to set a charge on the live atomic bomb in the center of the town for a large sum of caps. I declined and reported it to Simms. When we went to confront Burke he complied with his arrest and followed Simms out the door of the bar he was in. As soon as we were outside I looked away for just a second but it only took that second and I was kicked to the ground and Burke had already drew his pistol. Simms turned around just in time to give one last look of shock as a bullet was put between his eyes. I managed to draw my pistol as he shot Simms and I killed Burke, but it doesn't change the fact that he caught me off guard and the cost was that a man like Lucas Simms had to die."

He began to choke up as he continued, "He had a son. Only ten years old, little Harden. I disarmed the bomb shortly before the funeral for Simms. Harden called himself the new Sheriff and gave me a key to a house I could live in as a reward, and he also gave me his fathers duster and hat. He kept the badge and he still wears it today. After the funeral I visited his house to give him a gift, his fathers Chinese assault rifle and he began crying. When I gave him a hug he told me; You're my hero, mister. I want to be just like you when I grow up. The whole town looks out for him now." He looked down at the hat again.

"But I still carry the guilt on my shoulders."

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Charon and Gallows sat silently talking a little bit. Voices distorted and electronic by the power helmets, that talked mostly about killing things. And more killing things. Every once in a while they would hear someone in the room next to them but they both just remained sitting. Charons deep, gravely voice broke their current silence. "So...decapitation or long range headshot?"

Gallows sat thinking and finally said, "Decapitation, so...five muties or one deathclaw?"

Charon looked down for a few seconds thinking. "Deathclaw."

They sat silent again for a little bit, two reserved warriors, they seemed to understand each other more when they were not saying anything. In the background they could here the broadcasting radio in the room next to them.

Three dog spoke of Lone Wanderer, after a little heartfelt story about super mutant captives, Gallows broke the silence between them. "How did you get in league with the Wanderer? I thought he was a loner."

Charon looked down as he spoke more than he has in years. "The kid saved my life. You see I come from underworld, I'm sure you could tell from my voice. I just don't refer to people as smoothskins. Throughout my life I had lived by a contract. Whoever held this contract I would serve in combat with my life. A sack of rotten crap by the name of Ahzrukhal held my contract. I wanted to blow his skull to bits the moment he bought me out."

Charon looked back up at Gallows, "Leo bought me out for two thousand caps two weeks ago. As soon as he showed the contract I went straight up to Ahzrukhal and blew his head clean off."

Gallows chuckled a little bit, he figured that's what would have happened. Charon laughed a deep raspy laugh as well. "We walked out of underworld and as soon as we got out we went through a bunker full of super mutants. I became impressed quickly with him and it seems he was impressed with me, after all he is allowing me to travel around with him."

Charon sighed as he breathed out the next part, "we made it to his house in Megaton, and right there in his living room he tore the contract into a bunch of tiny pieces, he told me that I was a free man and that if I were to accompany him it would be by my will. Let me tell you the kid has a good heart. He didn't even loot Ahzrukhal and get his two thousand caps back after I wasted the scumbag. I chose to follow the kid and watch out for him. He may be good but I've got experience. He lets me sleep on the couch in his house and tells me it's my house too. When he found out I could wear power armor, he gave me this suit that we got up in Fort Constantine last week."

Gallows looked him over and nodded the T-51b power armor was a rare piece of equipment indeed. "And that broadcast that just went off...it was recent?"

Charon nodded, "yea, we helped those captives yesterday up near project purity."

"How did the wanderer take his loss?" Gallows interjected.

"He watched his father die in silence. I saw a tear come out before he put on the visor. His combat style changed drastically. While we were going through the Taft tunnels he was sloppy, distracted, and he fought angry. Those Enclave soldiers were well trained and good. Real good. Leo and I took care of them though. I took a few shots but Leo took the most punishment, he would rush them and scream at them. I've never seen him so aggressive. I'm glad I was there to watch his back because in the state he was in it was likely he would have gotten the scientists and himself killed."

Gallows took it all in and looked into the room Sarah had gone into, the room that contained a broken young man within its walls.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I felt tired.

I felt weak.

A part of me wanted to be alone...yet another part of me wanted Sarah to stay. I don't know...maybe it's just because she looks a little like Lucy West?...but Lucy is a story for another day. She was just another bad memory.

Sarah tried to console me, and I appreciated the company deep down inside.

It's just so many people I've let down...oh God...even my own father...

It was all to much.

As I stared down into Lucas Simms' hat. I could see everyone. Everyone I have let down.

_Lucas Simms._

_Ian West, And The Family._

_All of those people in Tenpenny Tower._

_Shorty._

_Reddin._

_Everyone in the Pitt._

_My own Dad_.

They killed him. Those Enclave dirtbags...Dad sacrificed himself to save the work that mom and him had spent so much time in on to keep it all from falling into their hands.

I will avenge him. I will kill any Enclave that stand in my way. I will make them suffer far worse than I am suffering now. The only thing that is keeping me from completely breaking down into a crumpled mess right now is her...

Sarah Lyons

Her icy blue eyes, while stern with the look of an experienced soldier; she managed to also look genuinely concerned. Her eyes softened a bit.

I calmed down a little after talking about the people I've let down and the Enclave.

After about half an hour of just talking, I finally felt a little better. Whatever rage and sorrow filled demons that were swirling around inside of me were not completely gone, but at least quelled. Sarah invited me up to the courtyard to meet the rest of the pride when we finished talking.

But we weren't completely done yet. I tried to get us to finish but she was bound and determined to at least get a smile out of me. When she asked me if I was feeling better at least to working order. I replied with a sheepish grin and a quiet "yea"

She looked me over, eyes squinting.

"You liar."

...We talked for about a whole two hours that day

* * *

**_Hey there wonderful readers! Great news! Today was my graduation! I graduated high school today and let me tell ya it feels good! Hope you enjoyed this installment. Feel free to leave the reviews! Stay awesome!_**

**_Red Lion Ranger out._**


	3. Chapter 3

Shut Down 2

**3rd Person POV**

Leo was standing awkwardly amongst the elite members of Lyons Pride in the courtyard. Normally a very charismatic and jovial person, Leo couldn't help but feel out of place even within himself. Sarah managed to cheer him up just a little bit but he was still melancholy.

Numerous deaths including your own fathers weighing upon your shoulders can do that to you.

Leo stood arms crossed next to Gallows who was also silent. They just stood there watching the rest of the pride. Colvin and Dusk were going at it as usual, Kodiak and Vargas were both talking to Sarah. Glade sat on an ammo crate cleaning up a missile launcher.

Leo's present scowl deepened when he squinted his eyes up to the other end of the courtyard where Charon sat. Charon had been watching him through the visor of the T-51b helmet. Leo could tell that the ghoul was worried.

Finally Gallows spoke up next to him. "So Lone Wanderer, your friend told me about you." Leo's eyebrow raised wondering what the normally silent soldier was getting at. "No wonder the Sentinel has her eye on you." Leo's eyebrows furrowed wondering what the man meant.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"The Sentinel has acted...strange...mostly around you. Even now she sneaks glances at you when she thinks no one is watching." Gallows retorted and sure enough Leo looked up and met Sarah's blue eyes for a millisecond before her gaze shifted to Kodiak.

"Well It's not like were courting or anything. She is just concerned, and I truly appreciate it."

Gallows merely nodded at this, Leo couldn't tell through the mans helmet whether he quit talking because he was satisfied with the answer, or if he just didn't care all that much.

Dusk and Colvin were starting to get more heated up in their argument.

"Colvin! Your all talk! You knuckle draggers are all the same!"

"Now _Dawn _calm down, you always let emotions cloud your logic."

"Shut up! Your nothing but a second rate sniper!"

Colvin stared blankly in her face for a second before piping up, "Just because you can shoot from a farther range than me doesn't make you better. You know in the time it takes for me to take three enemies out, you only kill one. I'm efficient." Colvin smirked before motioning his arm towards Leo, "and besides now that the Wanderer is here your the third best shot out here."

Leo looked up just in time to see the Asian woman glare at him furiously.

She walked past Colvin shouldering him in the process, and stopped in Leo's face. Leo looked over to Gallows for help but Gallows had already disappeared.

"So you think you can waltz in here and act like your a big shot?" Dusk stared at him fire in her eyes.

Leo looked down at the rather short woman, "I didn't say anything, but I do have a pretty decent shot..."

"Get your rifle out were about to have a little contest." Dusk had her hands on her hips with a smug smile.

By then Sarah had walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Dusk! You need to calm it down. He's been through a tough ordeal and..."

She was waved silent by Leo's hand. Leo looked at her with a confident smile and a glint of fire in his eyes. It caught her off guard because just a few minutes ago he was a silent, depressed wreck.

Leo's voice confident and smooth poured out as he looked into Dusk's eyes. "Contest you say? Go on you've peaked my interest."

"You and me one hundred yards out at the shooting dummy. Weapon of choice, one shot whoever is closest to either eye is the winner." Dusk had an air of overwhelming confidence in her smile.

Leo looked down at her face no longer brooding, but a slight smile. "Sounds good to me," he looked up at Sarah and the others, then back at Dusk. "Let's make this a little interesting..."

Sarah nodded in approval, and Colvin gave a thumbs up behind her. Gallows merely grunted and thought about a new way to kill muties.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Nothing like a little challenge to get the blood pumping. Maybe it's just the competitive edge in me or the 400 caps on the line but I began to feel alive again.

Maybe that is what I needed a little competition to get my mind off of things. The pride was standing behind Dusk as we set up our spots and check our guns. A few other brothers, including some initiates and Gunny were watching with interest as well.

One look at the woman and I already knew I was in over my head. The intense focus she held as she looked over her weapon. She was a true marksman. Me I'm just a nineteen year old with years of BB gun training and Anchorage under my belt alongside the combat experience I have so far. I had to do something to turn the tides in my favor.

"Dusk, I can't use my gauss rifle on that dummy otherwise it would just leave a gaping hole in the head. Do you mind if I use your sniper rifle?" I asked her nicely.

Dusk merely handed the thing to me. "Fine shouldn't matter anyway. Your still going to lose."

I didn't respond but I looked over the weapon. I turned around towards the crowd and eyed Charon. He knew what I was up to after all the man is my partner. He nodded at me and stepped away from the crowd. I turned around and aimed down the sights through the scope of the sniper rifle.

In the present silence you could hear a pen drop.

So when Charon fired his shotgun into the air you could guess everyone heard it and turned towards the noise. This opened up the opportunity and I managed to tamper with the scope a little bit without anyone noticing. People asked Charon why he shot into the air. But he merely shrugged.

The ghoul never cared that much for words. By the time the attention was back on me I was aimed down the sights and drew a breath. After a second or two I lowered the weapon.

"What are you waiting for? You're only delaying the inevitable." I turned towards Dusk the source of the voice and handed the sniper rifle back to her. Her eyebrow raised and I drew my scoped .44 I like to call Blackhawk.

"I realized that at this range I don't even need a rifle to beat you." I gave her a fierce smile of pure arrogance. Her face turned a little red at that.

"Your funeral pig." She mumbled under her breath.

I aimed down the sights and took a quick breath.

_Crack_!

Right above the left eye where the eyebrow would have been is where the bullet landed. Applause rung out and even Dusk looked a little impressed.

Things got quiet again as Dusk looked through her scope. She lowered the rifle and threw a glare at me.

My stomach dropped...she caught me...

"Make sure my caps get in by tonight, I've got some spending to do in Rivet City tomorrow." With that she aimed down the sights again with a smirk.

I let loose a silent sigh of relief. The sound of the rifle reported and everyone let loose of their held breaths.

The bullet hit between the eyes.

The courtyard went crazy.

I won.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Leo had just beaten my long range sharpshooter in a shooting contest. I've never seen Dusk not hit her target, especially at such an easy range. She was steaming her head down, face red.

Leo had to have some sort of luck, but it did seem nice the way that he smiled again. Everyone was congratulating him and he seemed to finally look a little bit happy. Maybe competition is what he needed. He needed more fire.

There was still daylight to burn so I decided to get the pride and go on patrol.

Before I could say anything the crowd went silent as Leo approached Dusk.

Not Good. I thought about it real fast and decided I had better intervene.

"Hey Dusk!"

Too late...I stood and watched as the angry woman glared at Leo.

"What you want your caps now?" Her voice was low, her pride was hit and she was embarrassed.

Leo stood right in front of her and smiled a very charming smile. "No forget the caps. I have plenty...I just wanted to thank you for the little competition. I want you to know I appreciate it, and I think you are an outstanding sniper."

Without waiting for a reply Leo went ahead and turned around and walked towards some of the others from the pride.

Dusk picked her head up her face still red...couldn't tell if it was extreme anger, or a blush. "Hey Wanderer!"

Leo turned with a curious look about him. She finished by saying, "your not so bad...for a pig." Everyone in the crowd laughed at the crude joke, even Leo.

I smiled myself, but I felt a little something else. It felt kind of like anger and sadness mixed together.

Was this Jealousy?

No it couldn't be...

After about ten minutes when the courtyard cleared up a little bit I mobilized the pride for a little patrol operation. Leo and The ghoul are coming along as well.

Gallows and that ghoul sure have become fast friends. We were just going to Arlington Library.

Leo and I were at the back of the line. We walked in pairs with Colvin and Dusk up front to be our eyes.

The sun was beginning to set and the orange sky that I was so used to was showing. Leo was looking into the air with a smile. I really was curious to see what he was thinking so I asked him, "What are you thinking about? Your smiling like a jet head."

"The sunset. It's so beautiful isn't it? I had never seen one in my life that I can remember until two months ago. It still amazes me every time." As he looked at me the sun reflected off of his brown eyes and almost made his smile glisten.

"Sentinel aren't you supposed to be watching _our _six?" I looked forward at Kodiak who was walking backwards. I could almost picture his smug grin under that helmet. I merely sped up smacked the side of his helmet.

He laughed it off and turned back to walking forward. Leo gave me an amused look. "So I know what you've been wondering."

I looked him in the eye and I'm sure fear extended across my features for a whole second before I asked "what are you talking about?"

I've been wondering _a lot _of things about him lately...

He lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper. "You've been wondering how I beat Dusk."

A feeling of relief flushed over me. And my voice was a little higher than usual. "Yes that is exactly what I've been wondering about!"

He looked a little confused but he continued on with the grin of a child who had just tricked an adult. "You know when Charon fired the shotgun into the air, I was able to tamper with the sights on Dusk's rifle a little bit."

"So that was how!" I exclaimed out loud.

But he merely put a finger to his lips and winked at me. "But other than that, I beat her fair and square."

I gave him a playful little punch in the arm. And a smile that was apparently lopsided, dorky, and adorable.

"You're such a liar."


	4. Chapter 4

Return

**Sarah's POV**

Three weeks ago Leo went out searching for a G.E.C.K. After spending a few days with us and a little relaxation, he seemed to ease down.

He sure was restless though.

He went and talked with my father who directed him to Rothchild. And it would be an understatement to say I have not been worried sick about the young boy. Sure he was a capable fighter, and from Three Dogs' stories he has done a lot for the wastleland.

But two weeks ago Three Dog sent a broadcast out that shook everyone in the citadel to the core.

"Yikes. Looks like the Lone Wanderer has wandered himself right into the Enclave's sinister clutches. My deep cover super secret agents tell me a Vertibird recently flew out of the mountains to the west, and the Vault kid was an unwilling passenger. I mean, how willing can you be when you're encased in a block of ice? Crazy, I know, but these are crazy times we live in... Anyway, the Vertibird was headed northwest into the mountains, where I have it on good authority the Enclave has their big underground clubhouse. Good luck, Wanderer. You'll need it."

I often wonder why I worry about him truthfully. Gallows actually confronted me about him. Out in the firing range just getting some practice in, I wasn't completely focused...

The day after the radio broadcast and I wasn't hitting the targets where I normally hit. I mean my shots were still impressive, but not Sarah Lyons impressive. He appeared like a shadow in that helmet right next to me. "Sentinel you aren't focused?"

I turned and smirked at him "What are you talking about Gallows? I'm nailing my targets." Feigning overwhelming confidence.

"You know what I'm talking about, does this have to do with a certain Lone Wanderer character?" He chimed back nonchalantly.

I nearly missed my next target completely. "N..No of course not!" I attempted to give him a poker face.

He chuckled...Gallows chuckled at me.

"Now Sentinel you are excellent in combat, but a terrible liar. Listen I got a good look at him while he was here. He's not normal. In a good way that is. I'm sure he's going to be just fine."

I looked into his visor for a sec and sighed. "There's no fooling you huh? Well I guess you are right. No point in letting this distract me the Pride needs me." I gave him a smile and thought about how Gallows said he was not normal.

Gallows is the king of abnormality so him calling Leo abnormal was crazy. But he's right, the boy he's not like anyone I have met before.

He had the eyes of a determined killer. Those eyes of his are warm, brown, inviting. Inside of them was what seemed to be a merciless killer. It exited me when I would look at them.

It's like...like he gives me a feeling I have never felt before.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The Citadel was buzzing with activity. Around the wasteland GNR played a very eventful broadcast.

"I'm coming to you live with a special report! We haven't heard squat about our old pal from Vault 101 for two weeks now, and it's been looking pretty grim. Well buck up, pilgrims! Our friend is alive and well. Ding, dong, the sanctimonious, self-righteous, self-proclaimed president is dead! The Enclave's not-so-secret base way up in the northwest just went kablooey! And I have reports, good ones, that Eden didn't make it out alive! Sure enough, the Enclave radio station is officially offline. Check for yourself if you don't believe me! And if that weren't good enough news, word is our old friend from Vault 101 made it out of there in one piece. Keep fighting the good fight, kid! We're with you all the way! In other news, the Brotherhood of Steel has amassed a large assault force at the Citadel. Time for a showdown with the remaining Enclave forces at the Jefferson Memorial? You keep listening, children, and GNR will keep you posted..."

Plans for taking Jefferson Memorial were being ran through by all of the great minds in the Citadel. But the biggest subject was the wanderer.

Presumed to be dead by most, yet here he was being broadcast as alive.

When he appeared in those metal doors with a super mutant companion you could bet that he received plenty of looks of shock.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I walked into the Citadel a new man. No doubt, no regret, no fear. I was a machine made for killing.

It...it's the only thing keeping me going.

I survived vault 87 alone. I demolished raven rock alone. I'm ready to eliminate every enclave piece of dirt located in project purity.

Fawkes looked down at me with his Gatling laser on his back. "It's amazing that people trust you enough not to attack me." Sure enough we received weird glares, but people kept their distance. I walked into the A-Ring with my super mutant friend and nearly had to stop Gallows from automatically attacking Fawkes.

When he realized Fawkes was a friendly he lowered his guard and nodded at me. "Good to see you back in one piece wanderer, Sentinels been worried sick." Then he walked off.

Gallows a silent man with a sense of humor.

Before I went to talk to the elder, I figure I might as well introduce Fawkes to the rest of the pride.

Sarah is going to love this.

I walked into the den and was met by many brights smiles especially by Dusk. But all of the smiles went away as Fawkes walked into the doorway. An awkward silence ensued before Kodiak spoke up quietly.

"Everyone else see the mutie right? I'm not the only one?"

They all jumped when Fawkes spoke with intelligence, something all muties are supposed to lack. "Good afternoon friends. And I prefer the term meta human."

Leo smiled under his helmet as Colvin hesitantly approached the mutant and reached out to shake his hand. Fawkes looked a little confused but he took the little hand and gently shook it. "Welcome new friend, any friend of the wanderer is a friend to the brotherhood."

Leo laughed silently Colvin was always the friendliest. Fawkes looked overjoyed and the pride finally went back to doing their own thing after greeting Leo.

Leo looked everywhere for Sarah as Fawkes sat down against the wall. Glade and Colvin began talking with him. Colvin and Fawkes talked on philosophy, while Glade marveled over Fawkes' rare Gatling Laser. Apparently it utilizes Microfusion Breeder cells.

Which means no manual reloading and no ammo. That's one bad gun.

I looked into the room with all of the beds in there and sure enough there was the blonde haired warrior asleep. I couldn't help but admire how peaceful she looked while she was resting. I sat on the bed next to her and retracted my helmet.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

And in about a second and a flash we were on the floor with a combat knife at my throat. "Leo!" Her icy blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Yep it's me, now could you kinda get off me...your armor is heavy you know..." She stood up and offered a hand to help me up. Instead I rolled backwards and propelled myself up with my hands.

"Still a show off huh?" She smiled playfully.

"Hey when you take down a whole base by yourself you can show off too!" I raised my arms up. "By the way I've got to show you something." But first I took her knife away. We went around the corner and looked at the pride gathered around Fawkes. It was almost like they were children listening to a story.

"That's Fawkes." I pointed at him and Sarah's jaw dropped.

"I knew this was a dream. First you show up, and now there's a friendly Frankenstein in the citadel." She had a look of disbelief on her visage.

"Nope it's real." And I pinched her in the cheek.

And in return I received a punch to the face. The whole pride laughed and Fawkes rumbled out some wise words. "Hell hath no wrath like the scorn of a woman."

About an hour later we all sat in a meeting with Elder Lyons and Scribe Rothchild. Here we talked our battle strategy for tomorrow when we take on the enclave force at project purity. At the conclusion of the meeting I gave Lyons a lot of information on vault 87 and I gave him the modified F.E.V. Virus Eden gave me at Raven Rock.

The night was filled with laughter and celebration for the my return.

Later on that night Fawkes thanked me again. "My dear friend. You have my gratitude." His voice began choking up in a hoarse grumble. "I have friends now, and it is all thanks to you Leo."

I looked up at him and told him it was no problem.

Later Gallows approached me asking where Charon was. I told him he was in Megaton taking a break. I had left him there before I went to Vault 87.

When it was time to turn in, Sarah told me I could sleep in the den.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Deep into the night, a nightmare tormented Leo. Visions of the bloody walls of vault 87 played across his vision, the failed F.E.V. Experiments, the captive he saved then put down because the man had become crazy and tried to kill him. Vault 87 was a living nightmare.

Raven Rock appeared with numerous Enclave soldier rushing him. If it weren't for his advanced radiation poisoning allowing him to regenerate he probably wouldn't have survived. Soon visions of his dad plagued his mind.

He was used to having someone watch his back, but he felt so alone right now.

Leo's eyes snapped open, he could feel the sweat across his body. But he felt something in his hand.

Leo's eyes adjusted to the dark and he looked into Sarah's concerned eyes. She had a hand in his.

They both took a walk into the courtyard and walked around in the moonlight. "You were whimpering, and shaking in your sleep."

Leo felt so drained. "It was a bad dream."

Sarah stopped walking and looked into his brown eyes, so much different from earlier today. He looked traumatized. Internally wounded. She grabbed his hands and stepped forward. "You should sit the fight out tomorrow. You need a rest."

Leo stared blankly into her eyes. A single tear glistened onto his cheek. "Sarah I have to fight tomorrow. Even if it kills me. I just...I'm so worried that I will fail everyone. That I will fail dad." He began to sob silently.

A deep, hollow, empty cry.

Sarah put a hand on the back of his head a pulled it towards her. Their foreheads touching. "Leo I know PTSD when I see it. Are you positive you want to fight tomorrow?"

"Sarah I've never been so sure of something in my life."

His voice was shaky like he didn't know what he really wanted.

Sarah noticed this and mumbled very quietly, "You liar."

They stood out there for a while. Sarah wondered why she put up with licking the boys wounds, but then she realized that he was licking hers as well.

She always wanted to feel needed in something other than fighting.

He was fulfilling that want by depending on her.

Because deep down she was broken too. She just learned to deal with it a long time ago. If only the world knew just how human Leo Lionhart was.

But no, she was the only one that he would show his humanity too.

* * *

**_Yea I know it's been a while! But hey I'm back children! Take it Back will be next chapter! Then the Broken Steel and then onwards to a whole new spectrum of things! Stay tuned friends because I'm back in the swing of things!_**

**_Red Lion Ranger out for now!_**


End file.
